


Secret

by anemptymargin



Category: Psych
Genre: Biting, M/M, Older Characters, Porn Battle, Rimming, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and Carlton have a well kept secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Not related to any of my other Henry/Carlton pieces. Thanks Missy & Becca for reading and stroking my ego. <3
> 
> Prompt: Porn Battle: Henry/Lassiter, rough, submission, secret

Friday morning there was a Motel 6 card key sitting on his desk – the white plastic proud against his blotter. Carlton sat down and picked it up, turning it over in his hands several times before his cell phone buzzed hard – a text message.

 

 **H. SPENCER**

 _Tonight. 202._

 

He swallowed hard, looking up to see Henry calmly standing by the doughnuts, sipping his coffee as he slid his phone back into his pocket – not a single sign of clandestine plotting. He didn’t respond to the message, didn’t have to – he never could refuse the open invitation. After deleting the text, he went about business as usual.

 

Nothing changed, that was the beauty of it. After the affair with Lucinda, he swore it would never happen again. Mixing work and personal life was playing with high explosives on the freeway. He’d even been a little surprised at how long it had gone on right under the noses of the entire department. But Henry… he was amazing at keeping confidence. Not even a clue that Shawn could divine from wherever the hell he got his information from. It was an amazingly well kept secret. For all it mattered at work, not a thing had changed over the years and that made it all the more exciting.

 

***

 

He arrived late, it had taken longer to wrap up his paperwork than anticipated, but they had all night if they needed it. Well, maybe not all night but at least a good hour or so.

 

Second floor, parked around the back of the motel so that no one could see their vehicles, cheap room paid in cash. Carlton hesitated only a moment, fondling the thin plastic key as he sat behind the wheel.

 

It had started so innocuously; a fishing trip forever ago, his lips loosed with single malt. He barely remembered the rather short conversation that sent things into motion.

 

 _“Never again. If we can’t work it out, I’m never touching a woman again.”_

 _“It won’t happen, Carlton. Give it up before it only gets worse.”_

 _“Nope. Done. Screw ‘em.”_

Henry had laughed at him, but he hadn’t been angry. He deserved it.

 

 _“Well, I guess the alternative isn’t bad.”_

Confusion. A knowing smile. Enlightenment.

 _“Oh. How’d you know that?”_

He must have looked like an idiot to Henry, who maintained an innocent smile the whole time.

 

 _“I can show you.”_

 

Eyebrows raised, obviously it had been a proposition – if only a drunken one. In the moment of truth, he’d only nodded assent.

 

Now, quite a few years later, he hesitates. Is it really still worth it? Is it worth the effort put into maintaining the charade and going weeks, sometimes even months, between evenings or occasionally weekends spent pawing at each other like starving animals?

 

His phone rang and he looked up to the room’s window before answering it, catching movement in the curtains. “Yes?” He answered without checking the number.

 

Juliet’s voice was on the other end; “Carlton? Hey, I know it’s getting late… are you still at the station?”

 

“No. I’m…” He searched for an explanation that sounded like anything but the truth. “I’m not.” It suited his purpose.

 

“Oh, well… are you on the way home?”

 

“No.”

 

“I’m at your house. Remember, we were going to meet up and go over the Rodriguez case?” She sighed, frustrated. “We talked about it yesterday.”

 

Crap. He’d forgotten to cancel. “Oh, crap. Sorry, O’Hara – something came up.”

 

“Things don’t just come up with you, Carlton. What’s going on?”

 

“Nothing. I just spaced it and made other plans.”

 

“Spaced it? Oh God. Have you been kidnapped? Are you talking to me in code? Say ‘peaches’ if you are.”

 

“No, I haven’t been kidnapped. I really did make plans.” Was it that hard to believe he had a social life?

 

“Like a date?”

 

“Sort of.” If by ‘date’ she meant sex in a non-descript chain hotel room followed by a late delivery dinner and sleeping until noon and then perhaps having some variation of sex again, it was the truth.

 

“Oh my god! Good for you. I had no idea you were seeing someone.”

 

“That’s why it’s called a ‘private’ life.” Someone was sure seeing him, the curtains moved again and he could swear he saw Henry’s face briefly. “I’m late. Rain check until tomorrow night?”

 

“Yeah, of course.” She giggled. “Um, good luck!”

 

“Yeah.” He hung up without further preamble, pocketing the phone and once more taking the key in hand – getting out of the car before he could consider reconsidering.

 

***

 

Henry opened the door and pulled him in before he could protest – slamming it closed and then pushing him back against it with a hard, demanding kiss.

 

The hesitation was gone, his cock shifting at the loud click of the secondary lock like a Pavlovian bell. “Henry.” He groaned when the kiss was broken; a low moan catching in his throat when the older man’s mouth moved to his neck, teeth scraping just above the collar of his shirt. “Sorry I’m late.” He sighed, fumbling to loosen his tie, Henry’s fingers already making quick work of his buttons.

 

“Juliet called while you were getting ready to come up.” Henry managed between rough kisses, changing to the opposite side of his collar when Carlton slipped out of his jacket and tie.

 

“How’d you know that? I thought…” He was cut off by a much harder nip, his toes curling against the soles of his shoes.

 

Henry broke away with an energetic breath, the sudden stop eliciting a groan of protest from the younger man. “She mentioned it this afternoon.” He pushed at the straps of Carlton’s shoulder holster getting him to slip it off and surrender the firearm to the bedside table. “On the bed.”

 

Carlton nodded dumbly, stepping out of his shoes before climbing onto the bed. He rolled onto his back and licked his lips; watching Henry strip off his t-shirt and shorts. “I hope you didn’t have to wait long.”

 

Henry climbed on top of Carlton easily, pinning him against the bed. “Twenty-six days.” He smiled, kissing his jawline up to his lips with bruising intensity. He broke away, whispering; “A lot of time to make up for.”

 

“I look forward to it.” He grinned, lifting his hips against Henry’s hand as the older man worked open his belt. It was deceptively easy to let Henry take charge; he had the experience, the magic hands that somehow knew exactly where to touch and when, but beyond that there was something about letting go that did things to him. Henry Spencer could do what no other person ever had; make him enjoy not being the boss.

 

“I’m sure you do.” Henry murmured, his mouth finding the ridge of his collarbone – gently kissing and then biting down hard as his hand forced down the zipper of his trousers.

 

Carlton moaned loud at the familiar, marking pain, lifting his hips higher and driving Henry’s hand against the hardness rising tight in his boxers. “God I’ve missed you.” He gasped, the other man’s strong hand pushing down against his erection deliberately. “I’ve been thinking about this for weeks.”

 

Henry licked the small marks he left behind – sure to bruise but no skin broken. “Tell me.”

 

“What?” Carlton murmured, already losing himself in the sensation of Henry’s mouth on his chest, kissing across the neck of his undershirt to match the opposite side.

 

With a rock of his hips, Henry ground his bare member against Carlton’s shorts, nudging him gently. “What do you think about?”

 

He shuddered, letting out another soft groan. “Oh God… just… you. This.” Anything, everything. He’d almost been busted, sitting at his desk and daydreaming not a week before – watching Henry at his desk, rubbing his eyes as he went over cold case files. What he wouldn’t have given to just go over and climb under his desk – pleasuring him until the tension dripped away. Of course, that image would have been the moment his partner needed him in the car immediately. Even if she hadn’t noticed his partial hard-on, unlikely thought that was, it was still an awkward drive. “Sucking.” He managed; the gentle digs against his cock driving him wild. “Under your desk.”

 

Henry nibbled the flesh under his lips, slowly sucking until he let up with a wet ‘pop’. “Naughty, Carlton.” He grinned wide. “One day I’ll have to make good on my threats to corner you in the evidence room.” He breathed heavier as Carlton’s cock poked out of the slit in his boxers and skin was driven against warm skin. “The cameras have a blind spot in the back corner, more than big enough…”

 

His eyes rolled back slightly at the thought and Carlton moaned loudly. “Oh God…”

 

“Don’t you dare… not yet.” Henry growled and bit down hard against his collarbone, ceasing the gentle grind.

 

“Fucking… fuck!” Carlton swore under his breath, feeling the sting of broken skin almost as acutely as the slow building pressure in his groin. “Fuck.”

 

Tasting the slightest hint of copper on his tongue, Henry pushed up on his knees to get a more coherent look. Two small, open marks – one top, one bottom. “You’re fine.”

 

Carlton nodded and breathed; “Don’t stop… please…” He pushed down his boxers, his erection catching on the cotton and almost comically bobbing freely up from the nest of tight dark curls across his thighs. “I need. NEED…”

 

The begging got him every time. Henry just couldn’t refuse… not that he ever would, really. Smiling, he crept backward on the bed until his feet hung off the end and hooked both arms under Carton’s thighs. “Keep talking.” He murmured against the soft flesh.

 

Carlton whined low in his throat, and then groaned with the heat of Henry’s tongue lapping up the underside of his needy cock. Grasping blindly, he groped Henry’s head – hands caressing the smooth surface and finding the fine lingering hairs. “Mmm… Henry…” He murmured under his breath, trying to hold back the urge to thrust between his lips against that slow and teasing tongue. “We should do this more often.”

 

Henry took him in fully and chuckled around his length, letting the vibration tease before swallowing hard; coming up for breath only a moment to reply; “Mmm… hard to keep it a secret if you increase the chances to get caught.” He kissed the shaft and then lapped hard over the wet tip before taking him in again.

 

“Fuck secrets.” He can’t even believe he’s saying it, but he’s said it before in the heat of frustration. He lets out a low whimper when he realizes Henry’s hand is pushing him open, fingertips teasing his asshole with each gentle swallow. “Fuck me.”

 

Teasing Carlton was part of the fun, drawing it out until he’s begging, needy, and close – it’s as close to true and utter submission as anyone could ever get out of him. He slowed his stroking tongue and gave a shallower swallow, coming up to mutter; “Don’t say things you don’t mean.” His hand pushed further, penetrating him with two fingertips, slowly working him open. “You know I can’t stand it.”

 

Nodding back against the flat hotel pillows, he spread his thighs wider, grasping at the comforter in preparation. “Please…”

 

Henry pursed his lips and withdrew his fingers slowly, eliciting another pleasured groan. “Roll over.”

 

“Yes sir!” Carlton grinned, always happy to get what he wanted. Eagerly, he rolled onto all fours, bracing his arms on the pillows with his body angled downward.

 

Beside Carlton’s holster on the nightstand, Henry found the small bottle of lubricant and gave it a quick shake. “Higher.” He gave a guiding tug upward at his hips. “Face down.”

 

Unexpected, and definitely not one of their usual and nice angles. Carlton rested his torso against the bed, leaving him awkwardly exposed. He waited for the shift of the bed, but it didn’t come. “Henry?”

 

Sitting back on his heels, Henry wedged the bottle between his knees to warm slightly, admiring the ease with which Carlton obeyed. “Thinking.” He grinned and crept forward on his knees – in close between his thighs. “This is good.” He stroked both hands over the curve of his hips and across his lower back.

 

Carlton dug his head into the pillow, letting out a guttural moan when he felt the wet lap of Henry’s tongue splitting him open – probing shallow with the tip. His cock twitched, even ached as he tried his best to maintain some sense of the limited dignity his position afforded. “Oh God…” He grinned into the bedding. “You had to… ugnh… bastard…”

 

Henry pulled back with a soft laugh, pressing a kiss to each side. “You love it.” He pressed one last kiss, nipping hard.

 

“You’re a tease.” Carlton groaned again, the demanding flicks of Henry’s tongue once more making his knees weak. He squirmed, each attempt to push closer met with a gentle swat on his ass. “Please…. Please now?” He relented, his thighs shaking.

 

“Now what?” Henry gasped, panting for breath when he came up. “Now… make you go pick up a pizza?”

 

He whined, dignity be damned. “You wouldn’t.”

 

“You want to test me?” Henry growled, digging his fingertips into each hip.

 

“God no… just fuck me.” He groaned, “Please. Now. Me.”

 

Henry loved those words, the desperation in his voice. It did crazy things to him. “So needy.” He muttered, retrieving the slightly warmed bottle. Grinning, he popped the cap and drizzled it down Carlton’s split, fingers stroking the slickness over his opening before plunging the first two in to the knuckle.

 

“God… yes.” Carlton growled, clutching the pillow under his face with the unexpected push. “More.” Henry brought down his open palm squarely against Carlton’s ass, warming it with a loud slap in response to his demand – drawing out another moan. “I need…” He gasped, expecting another teasing swat with the withdrawn fingers, only to have Henry’s flat palm push him low on his knees and back into his personal favorite spot. “Yes, yes… yes…”

 

“Shh…” Henry positioned himself, stroking the tip of his cock against his opening, and then penetrated deep and fast.

 

Oh yes. Carlton’s body shuddered, taking the familiar roughness in stride. Henry’s controlled, slow pace drove him closer to the edge with each hard stroke. He bit back another low moan, trying to hold on as long as he could.

 

Satisfied that Carlton had had nearly enough, Henry sped up his thrusts – leaning in close against Carlton’s back to push as hard as he could.

 

“God, close… close…” Carlton groaned, rocking against the mattress with the pounding pace.

 

“Not yet.” Henry groaned, knees locking underneath him as he leaned more heavily on Carlton’s back. He couldn’t manage it long, but damned if it didn’t feel amazing. “Wait…” His breathing went ragged, blood pounding in his ears.

 

With a low whine, Carlton squeezed his eyes tightly closed – pushing back against each of Henry’s hard thrusts. “Gonna… now…” He growled, grasping his aching cock, offering only a few hard tugs before he came, pushing through the fog to continue rocking back against his lover.

 

Panting and shaking, Henry finally let go – gripping Carlton’s broad shoulders as he pushed in as close as he could. “God…” He gasped, biting back a low moan. Together, they collapsed onto the bed, Henry still dwindling inside him as he rested on top of his back.

 

Carlton laughed, a relived sound and not anything actually funny. “Fuck. God. Wow…”

 

Echoing the laugh, Henry rolled off and onto his own back – grinning wide. “Yeah. Wow.”

 

A long moment passed between them before Carlton managed himself up on unsteady feet, shuffling towards the bathroom. Pausing at the doorway, he licked his lips and looked back. “We could, you know?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
